Blood for Love
by Karina23Hyuga
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Matsuri y Tenten son "Bendecidas" con un don especial, pero ese don lo que llevo a ser un maldición en la vida de las chicas. Lo que ellas empiezan a sufrir varias experiencias anormales y paranormales. Lo que ningún ser Humano tiene derecho a ver. Al ser rechazadas por la sociedad por su habilidad y don ellas, que se convirtieron en chicas frías.


Hace 17 añosatrás...

—¡Yashino!¡Puja vamos puja! ¡Ya casi Yashino¡— dijo Tsunade animando a Yushino para dar a luz.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Dios Ahhhh!— grito Yashino de dolor.

—¡Vamos Yashino! ¡Un poco mas, ya le veo la cabeza!— grito shisune mientras ayudaba a Tsunade.

Tsunade y Shisune sonrieron complacidas al ver a una hermosa bebe, pero en lo ojos de esa bebe un mundo diferente ella podía ver a igual que las demás que llevaban por nombre Sakura,Ino, Hinata, Temari y Tenten pero las 6 bebes tenían una marca de nacimiento que con la cual confirmaron que tenian un don lo que lamentable sus padres no se hicieron cargo de ellas por el don que tenían.

—¡¿Por que de nuevo pasa?!— dijo Yashino llorando y gritando.

—No lo sabíamos que tenia la marcan— intento explicar shisune.

—¡Nuestras 6 hijas tienen esa maldita marca!— dijo un peli-rojo muy molesto que se llamaba Rasa cual era padre de la mayo cuyo nombre era Temari.

—¡Pero no es culpa de las bebes tener esa marca!— grito Tsunade ya arta de situación—. Aparte son sus hijas, son 6 bellas bebes que cuando mas grande serán 6 hermosas jovencitas y próximamente después serán madres ¡¿Como pueden pueden pensar así de ellas?!— Grito Tsunade ya que le dolía como pensaba de las bebes y que ella fue quien ayudo a tráelas al mundo.

—¡Tsunade, entiende!— dijo Yuka la madre de Hinata, llorando poniendo sus manos en su rostros para ahogar sus lagrimas que comenzaban a salir.

—Díganme ¿Que harán con ellas?— pregunto tsunade un poco mas tranquila.

—La vamos a dejar un hogar— dijo triste Inoichi que era el padre de Ino abrazaba a su esposa por la decicion que habían tomado.

—¿Que?— dijo Tsunade y shisune sin entender o mas bien confundidas—. ¡Como demonios puede pensar en hacer eso! ¡Son sus hijas!— grito Tsunade con enojo y decepcion.

—¡¿Que mas podemos hacer!? ¡Dinos!—dijo Genki que era el padre de Tenten angustiado y preocupado.

—Yo me haré cargo de las 6 bebes— dio Tsunade sentándose en la silla donde estaba su escritorio—. Pero ustedes me ayudaran anonimamente hasta que ellas cumplan 18 años, ellas no sabrán mas que tuvieron padres que murieron en un accidente no se a donde por un viaje de negocios ¿Aceptan?— dijo Tsunade seria y fría.

Todos asistieron en dejar sus "Hijas" con Tsunade. Pasaron unos meses hasta que Tsunade le hizo firmar uno papeles de tuicion (Significa : hacerse cargo de una persona que no es de tu sangre)

Luego de un año y medio Tsunade se fue de Japón hacia el nuevo hogar en los Estados Unidos.

(Actualidad...)

Pov.Tsunade.

Han pasado 16 años desde que nacieron mis niñas, 16 años de puro sufrimiento sus padre no hablan mucho conmigo, solo dejan el dinero en mi cuenta y nada mas. Ni siquiera preguntan como están o algo ella no saben la verdad. La verdad sobre cuando las abandonaron a su suerte. A pesar de que son hijas de grandes empresarios. Ellas han sufrido mucho por el don que tienen estos últimos 16 años me he puesto a investigar sobre los dones que tienen y es muy peculiar por que Hinata, Ino, Sakura tienen el don de sentir y escuchar a los espíritus o tipos de identidad mas a ya de cual que ojos humanos. Mientras que Temari, Tenten y Matsuri tienen el don de escuchar, ver a los espíritus pero todas pueden el pasado de un espíritus o identidad.

Esos dones juntos son muy poderosos pero a la vez muy malos a la vez, El sacerdote David nos dijo que esos dones son entregados por Dios, pero también dijo que puede que se lo haya entregado el demonio, cuando tenían 4 años intentaron sellarlo pero no funciono, desde que son niñas han sufrido experiencias paranormales. Durante mucho tiempo han sufrido por los espíritus y la sociedad. Ahora son chicas diferentes, son fuertes y frías son desconfiadas, ellas confían en ellas, en mi y en Shisune mi asistente ya que para las chicas es como su Tía igual que yo.

Pero las chicas ya tienen 16 años bueno la mayoría Matsuri es un año meno ya que tiene 15 y Temari la mayor que tiene 17 años, ahora mismo estamos viajando de nuevo a japón para mi pero para ellas es como la primera vez ya que no recuerdan nada. Pero no creo que sus padres la reconozcan ya que ellos no tienen ninguna foto de ellas. Ahora tengo miedo que ellas descubran la verdad sobre su origen.

—Ojala les guste Japón chicas— dije un poco nerviosa pero me controle. Mire a las chicas y supe que no encontrarían otra vez un lugar de donde adaptarse.

—Si, claro tía ojala sea un buen lugar— dijo sakura un poco desanimada

Las demás solo asintieron y siguieron haciendo lo que hacían.

Pov.Temari.

(Flash Back)

Aun recuerdo esdíacuando tenia tan solo 10 años, estaba en segundodíade escuela y yopenséquehabíahecho una amiga y lecontélo que yoveía. Algo que hoy mearrepientodedecirle.Ella me dijo que no le importaba, estuvimos juntas todo eldíaya quelasdemáschicas estaban en casa con laTíaTsunade, no vinieron a clases, esa misma tarde ala hora de la salida, ella se me dijo que iba a buscar algo que se quedo en elsalón,haciqueme dijo que la esperara afuera ehicecaso, derepenteveo un grupo de niños yniñasacercándosehacia mi.

—Pero mira a quien tenemosaquí, pero si es Temari ¡La bruja!— dijo un chico de cabello castaño.

—¿Que? ¿Que quieren decir?— dije nerviosa.

—Venga Temari no te hagas la tonta— dijo una voz quereconocíinmediato era... Ayaki mi supuestaamiga.

—No se de que hablas Ayaki— dije triste bajando la mirada.

—Si claro, Temari tu me dijiste queveíasespíritus— dijo burlonaagarrándomeel cabello paratirármelo—.Diles a tuespíritusestúpidosque vengan ayudarte ¡Bruja!— dijo Ayakitirándomemasfuerte el cabello mientras algunosreíany otros meensuciabancon tierra yjugo oagua se lo que sea lo que meecharonencima.

—Sabes lo que se le hace a las brujas como tu... ¡ESTO!— dijo quemando mibrazoun algo caliente.

—¡Ya por favor! ¡Paren por favor!— dije llorando de dolor.

—¡Monstruo!

—¡Tonta bruja!

—¡Hija del demonio!

Y muchas de esas palabras quedaron grabada en mi mente cada vez que recuerdo ese momento, siento un dolor en mi pecho. Maldigo mi vida, maldigo este don. Despuésdeesosalícorriendo llorando hacia mi casa escuchando esas palabras una y otra vezrondando mi mente.

—¿Por que? ¡Maldito don! ¡Me haces la vida un infierno! ¿Por que?— dije mientra me sentaba en una banca llorando hasta que una voz me hablo y mire a haber quien era.

—¿Por que llora una niña tan bella como tu?— dijo mujer no mas de 40 años.

—Usted no loentendería— dije mirando el suelo.

—¿Por que no loharía?— dijo sonriendo .

—Que mas da... mis ojos ven un mundo externo a este aunque este "Mundo" esta presente en el nuestro solamente que no todos los seres humanos pueden ver. En resumen veo gente quemurióy suespírituque se quedoaquíen la tierra— dije esperando a que me dijera algo oquemedijera que estaba loca.

—¿Y que crees que soy?— dio con una sonrisa.

—¿Q-que? ¿Usted no esta viva?— dije asombrada ya que no me di cuenta, peroparecíatan real.

—¡Claro que no!fallecíhace mucho, ahora mis nietosestánhay jugando— dijo apuntando a unos dos niños jugando entre si, de manerainconscientesonreí.

—Ven, te voy a acompañar a tu casa— dijolevantándoseymirándomecon una sonrisa.

Despuésde eso nunca mas la vi pero lo que me dijo aun me ronda la cabeza "Lo que tienes es algo muy especial y como lo tienes eres muy especial, no importa lo que digan losdemás, la vida esuna y tienes que vivirla al limite, sin importar lo que tengas, de igual manera las personas especiales como tu son las mejores"

(Fin del Flash Back)

—Chicas ¿Como crees que sea Japón?— dijo Matsuri sacándome de mis pensamientos haciéndome abrir mis ojos.

—No se pero me da igual, lugar que vamos no reprochan por ser diferentes— dijo Tenten con enojo cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

—Tienes razón—dijo Sakura sin interés.

—Y tu Temari ¿En que piensas tanto?— dijo seria Hinata.

—En nada solo en algo que paso hace 7 años— dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

Por las hermosas de japón corría toda velocidad un rubio imperativo que estaba apunto de llegar tarde por quedarse dormido. Pero ese chico era peculiar ¿Por qué? Porque el era Imperativo, risueño, impulsivo, soñador, alegre, pero lo que mas lo destacaba era su tic de palabra que era "Dattebayo" que lo dice cuando esta alegre o emocional al igual que su Querida madre el cual de ella era "Dattebane". El nombre de este chico peculiar era Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando iba llegando justo escucho la campana que nombraba la entrada a clases, y el la entrada se veían 5 chicos que esperaban a su atrasado amigo.

—L-lo siento Dattebayo—se escuso el rubio de ojos azules—. Me quede dormido.

—Tks... como si eso fuera novedad Dobe— dijo un peli-negro pero su característica era su frió carácter, pero lo mas que llama la atención era su apellido cual era "Sasuke Uchiha" el era bastante guapo para las chicas al igual que sus demás amigos, no era de hablar mucho.

—¡No me dijas Dobe, Theme!— dijo el rubio un poco molesto y burlón a la vez con su amigo. pero antes de que el Uchiha abriera la boca para responder al rubio. El Uzumaki recibió un golpe de un Oji-perla. El Oji-perla era un chico frió, el no demostraba sentimientos, su apellido también llama bastante la atención ya que era "Neji Hyuga" también considerado un genio, arrogante, orgulloso, tranquilo—. ¡Ya Neji dattebayo!

—Que problemáticos son todos —Dijo un chico que tenia peinado de piña. Y al igual que sus demás amigos su apellido era "Shikamaru Nara" el es un chico perezoso, tranquilo, un genio pero su flojera no lo dejar dar a conocer su inteligencia, su palabra favorita es "Que problemático—. Mejor vallamos a clase no quiero que me castiguen por su tonta pelea— dijo yendo con las manos en los bolsillos y seguido por los demás.

Hola!! ¿Como están? Ojalá bien como saben está historia es de Terror, suspenso, misterio, cosas paranormales, cosas como espíritus, entre otros.

Pero también va ha haber amor, felicidad, amistades nuevas entre otros. Ojalá les guste y me apoyen mucho con esta historia.

Si les gusto.

Voten, Comenten, recomienden y siganme.

Se despide su escritora :

@Karina23hyuga


End file.
